


Quiet.

by egosoffire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gags, M/M, Smut, cute smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Poe. Ben. A gag.





	Quiet.

The gag was simple, a strip of black cloth tucked between Poe’s beautiful lips. Ben smiled at the sight. His lover was the sweetest thing in the entire galaxy, but sometimes, it took quite the effort to shut him up. “You look nice like this,” he said, as Poe stretched out on their bed. 

Poe responded, but the gag left that response nothing more than a garbled murmur. Ben knelt on the end of the bed and ran his hand up the length of Poe’s tanned chest. Poe arched his back up off the bed. 

“Do I have to tie you up as well?” Ben chuckled warmly. He wasn’t always much for talking, but it was nice to have all of the words for himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Poe’s gag-covered mouth, meeting his beautiful eyes.

Ben then carefully eased down his body, kissing a line down the curve of his chest, his abdomen. He playfully licked a line down the flat line of Poe’s belly, grinning as he felt the muscles tense up. 

“This is usually the time when you start babbling,” Ben commented, lips still pressed up against the flatness of his stomach. “This almost feels weird.” 

Poe whined in protest.

Ben slipped off his boyfriend’s underwear, drawing them down slowly, a teasing that was an effort for him. Poe looked down at him with lust-filled brown eyes. He gasped around the gag, mumbling something that sounded a lot like Ben’s name.

He tossed the underwear aside and smirked. Poe was already hard and they hadn’t even had that precious skin-to-skin contact. He gave Poe the contact he needed, curling a hand around his length, stroking lightly. Just the tiniest bit of contact was enough to have an actual purr escape Poe’s lips. 

“Mhm, needy,” Ben teased, flicking his thumb along the head. “And yet he can’t say anything.” 

Poe’s eyes said everything that his lips couldn’t, and they stared at Ben, practically burning a hole into his head. Ben leaned down and took the tip into his mouth, looking up to meet Poe’s eyes. He did that thing with his tongue that Poe always seemed to enjoy, flattening it along the underside, delving slowly down, deeper, before pulling off.

Poe couldn’t say a word, yet he made the most beautiful sounds. Ben was pretty sure that he heard the word ‘evil’ garbled by the black cloth. 

He took Poe back into his mouth, but not as deep as he’d like. This was all about teasing his stubborn pilot, after all, and he didn’t want to see him come until they’d done things properly. He licked languidly, just giving a little suction. Like always, Poe’s hands threaded into his hair. Poe had always liked that.

“Mhm,” Ben moaned around him, appreciating the touch.

Poe whimpered in reply and tugged his hair a bit. 

Ben took that as the cue to pull off, the sound lewd and wonderful. “Want something, Dameron?” he asked.

Poe whined.

“Unclear,” Ben huffed, crawling back up his body. He kissed the gag lightly again. He stroked Poe’s damp curls out of his pretty eyes, so he could get a good look at them. He reached down between Poe’s legs and spread his legs slightly, easing them around his waist, so that Poe was pressed right up against him. He glanced down pointedly. “Oh, that?”

Poe wasn’t bound in any way, but he seemed frozen for a minute, until Ben pressed down his hips against the nude pilot, feeling that heat and hardness through his pants. 

“I believe that you’re complaining,” Ben teased, with a warm smirk. He undid his pants and slid them down, kicking them and his undergarments off forcefully. He could practically hear Poe’s complaints about the situation in his head. “I bet you want to babble about how unfair it is.” 

Poe grunted and scooted back on the bed to give Ben more room to disrobe. He tossed every inch of clothing he wore off to the side, having no use for it. 

“Don’t be quiet now,” Ben huffed, as he grabbed the bottle from the bedside table and made quick work of preparing his beautiful lover. Poe stubbornly looked up, spreading his legs and trying his damndest to be quiet. Ben wasn’t going to have any of that. “Dameron.”

He elicited a gasp from the desperate pilot by stroking him, lightly, not giving nearly enough pressure. It turned out that he could be a tease when he wanted to be.

He played with Poe a bit, touching him here and there, using his long fingers inside of him to try and find the angle that would make him scream. It wasn’t like they had anywhere to go or anywhere to be except in each other’s arms. 

Finally, he made Poe scream through the gag. The sound was ripped out of him. Poe arched his hips and rolled up against him. Ben, however, wasn’t having that and pinned him down.

“You want me to have you?” he asked.

Poe’s response was a moan through the cloth. 

“I thought so.”

He touched himself briefly, after pulling his hand out. God, he hadn’t even had any touch before that light brush of his own hand, and was desperately hard. Poe was the most beautiful creature in the entire galaxy. There was no doubt to that. 

Poe made a desperate sound when he stroked himself, and Ben bit his lip. He wanted to tease Poe longer, but he didn’t think he could make it. He was so turned on that he felt like he was going to explode. 

“Alright, alright.”

Ben pulled Poe’s legs up to his hips and Poe wrapped them tight around him. He made sure there was enough lube, and pushed inside of him, slowly, making the moment drag out as much as he could.

Poe made a sound behind the gag that sounded a lot like pleading, or cursing, perhaps. Ben didn’t stop the torturous pace until he’d bottomed out and stopped, pressing a light kiss to Poe’s exposed neck.

A few more incoherent sounds from Poe and Ben was forced to move. He began with a slow, careful pace, hands braced on Poe’s hips, stroking the delicate curve of his hip bones. With each thrust, he bit at the tiny curve of skin between Poe’s neck and shoulder.

The sounds that Poe made were beautiful, music to his ears. He panted and gasped, groping at Ben’s hair with both hands, fingers sliding through and then tugging, lightly. The slight pain made him go faster, thrust harder. 

He could feel it building up, deep inside. He couldn’t last very long, but he wanted Poe to come first. Poe coming first was just a matter of principle. He touched him lightly, twisting his hand between their bodies to stroke Poe in time with each thrust.

Poe screamed when he came, a sound that was made more beautiful by the gag. It was muffled, desperate and sounded like Poe had been torn apart in the best possible way. He pulled at Ben’s hair and buried his face in the crook of neck.

The tug on the back of his head was enough to make him come almost simultaneously. He slammed his hips into Poe’s, closing his eyes.

It took a moment for him to catch his breath. When he finally did, Ben pulled up and out of Poe, rolling over onto the side of him. He reached behind his head and undid the gag.

“Holy shit, Ben,” Poe whispered, voice raw. “Ben, that was...amazing.”

“Didn’t think I could ever get you to be quiet in bed,” Ben said with a warm smile. “It’s a miracle.”

“That felt so good…” Poe whispered. “It’s kind of nice to be quiet sometimes, I guess.” 

“You weren’t talking, but you were very much not quiet, Dameron.”


End file.
